The present invention relates to an apparatus for the adaptation of a container, which is adapted to contain a plurality of artillery rockets, to a launching apparatus for artillery rockets, wherein a box-like launcher frame is provided that is disposed on a support structure, especially a vehicle chassis, and is pivotable in elevation and azimuth, wherein at least one container, which has a right-angled cross section and contains a plurality of artillery rockets, is adapted to be inserted from one end into the launcher frame, and wherein in the past the outer dimensions of the container were adapted to the inner dimensions of the launcher frame.
A launcher apparatus for artillery rockets of this type disposed on a military vehicle is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,961. With this known launcher apparatus, the containers, which contain the artillery rockets, must be adapted precisely to the inner dimensions of the launcher frame. This means that if artillery rockets or guided missiles of a different type are to be fired, the launcher apparatus must be appropriately adapted, which represents a considerable expense.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the adaptation of a container, which is adapted to contain a plurality of artillery rockets, to a launcher apparatus of the aforementioned general type for artillery rockets, wherein such an apparatus, without alteration of the launcher apparatus, makes it possible to fire artillery rockets of a different type that are disposed in a container having other outer dimensions.